Paying Customers Only
by Relila
Summary: Scarlet owns/works at a café; it's doing fairly well. Only problem - it's a Poké-Stop and those dang Pokémon Go players are driving her crazy! Then her friends Émilie jokingly gives her a suggestion. "Poké-Stop for paying customers only." Let the true chaos began.
1. Chapter 1

Thorne spun the Poke-stop, grinning when he got five Pokeballs. The redhead worker moved over. "Here to tell me I can't just sit here?" He said, looking her up and down. Scarlet put her hands on her hips. "We're closing. You need to leave." He let a charming smile slip onto his face. "Sure your not trying to get rid of me?" Scarlet gritted her teeth. The bell by the door rang. Scarlet whipped around, growling softly. It ceased when she saw her half brother Strom. He saw the man and frowned. Moving to them he said guffly, "Bistro's closing sir, you need to leave." The blonde paled but stayed where he was. "And why are you here?"

"I would listen to my brother sir."

Thorne rises an eyebrow, they looked nothing alike. No wait, their eyes were both brown, deep walnut brown.

He shrugged as he stood. The siblings; they had to be adopted, half siblings maybe, followed him out. They locked the door and waited. Once Thorne was out of sight Strom relaxed slightly.

"Why'd you ditch me today? I had to with 5 Poké go-ers who just would not leave." He turned to his sister, only barely pitying her dilemma.

He smirked at her slight pout. "I told you, I had to pick up a friend." Scarlet eyes widened, "My antisocial older brothers has a friend who isn't me?" He shoved her softly. "Funny, Lottie."

"Don't call me that. Race you home" the ginger girl sprints to her car. Strom hurried to his. "Game on."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• the next moring 7:50

Cress tucked her laptop into it's bag and hurried down the stairs. "She had fifteen minutes to disappear or Sibyl would find out she slept in. She glanced towards the kitchen. No time to eat,

she'd have to get something from out. She paused, that meant she'd need money. Which was upstairs.

You're an actress, and you're filming an adventure movie were you have to sneak past an evil guardian to get to the treasure. She thought to herself, than taking a deep breath she quickly tiptoed upstairs. She had grabbed her purse and was heading to her bedroom door when she heard the door down the hall open.

She gulped and looked around. Her window was the only way out. You're an actress, and you're filming an adventure movie. She reminded herself. The window is just a prop, you won't fall, you have a harness on. She opened it and tugged the screen out, the way she'd seen on the people in the show did.

Climbing out, she thanked the patio roof. She tucked the screen under her arm, and pulled the window shut. Then she shoved the screen back into the holder. It wasn't prefect but it only had to last untill she got home, then she could fix it. She clung to the edge, her feet a foot form the railing. She aimed for that. Once she was on it she started to climb down. But,instead of climbing down like she planed, she slipped and fell off the railing.

Her back screamed at her. She gritted her teeth, tears stinging her eyes. You're an actress, you can do it Cress. All you have to get up and get to the bus stop. You can do it.

She struggled to her feet and half crawled half jogged to the bus stop. She was barely on time and the bus driver, a kind woman named Iko, gave her a once over, "Everything alright Miss Mira(?)?" The 17 year old student teacher nodded. "I had a bit of difficulty with the stairs this morning." She faked a smile and sat on the row behind her. Iko began to drive the bus to the school, taking a note of the gyms and poké-stops she passed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••11:12

Cinder snickered as she read the sign. "Poké-Stop Is For Paying Customers Only! You Will Be Kicked Out!" She pulled her phone and snapped a picture. She sent it to Iko and Peony, with the message 'Hope you have money.' Then she pushed open the door. Scarlet looked up and a relived, glad it was someone who wasn't going to complain about the new rule. Strom was getting tried of having to deal with them. She knew that soon either the police or her pistol were going to have to get involved.

"Welcome to Benoit Bistro. What can I get you?" Cinder gave the girl a half smile. "I suppose it's a little late to get an egg and cheese Soufflé?" The red head glanced at her watch, 11:12. They stopped serving breakfast in three minutes "I think I can get it before we stop serving breakfast."

"Thanks, and can I have bacon and orange juice with that?"

"Of course, is that all?"

"Yes."

"That'll be five dollars." Cinder paid and moved to a table. At exactly 11:14 Scarlet placed her meal in front of her. Cinder noticed an extra piece of bacon on her plate and grin. Scarlet had some of the best ways to show the regulars that she appreciate them.

"Thanks Scarlet." Her friend winked, "You need it." As Cinder dug in, she thought about the red head. She was one of her best friend, but she was sure most people don't becomes friend with the barista who works at their favorite café. Before she could ponder it further her phone chimed.

Please tell me this is a joke. Peony and Iko had sent the same text less than half a minute apart. True as thruth can be. She looked up and filmed a quick video of Strom who picked up a young man and carried him to the door. Opening it he unceremoniously dropped the Poké go-er a few feet out side the door.

She sent video with the caption And I don't think Strom is in the mood to be tested.

I best warn Thorne. Iko sent. Thorne was a friend of Iko's and a loyal customer of Cinder. Cinder was sure he could have been up to half the Pokémon problem.

She was about to replied when she saw she had 15 minutes until she had to be at work. Hurrying through her meal she throw away her trash and sprinted down the street. She really hoped it was a slow afternoon, she'd had to deal with too many idiotic people that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own, Sorry for ting so long life crazy. I will try to update sooner,**

Time 2:30

Cinder bent over Thorne's phone which he had given her, looking sheepish. Apparently he'd freaked out when Iko sent him the text warning him about Benoit Bistro and dropped it. And now all it wouldn't stay on for more than a second. Cinder smirked as she plugged it in and walked up to the counter of her small mechanic shop. She was trying to decided if she wanted to hack his phone to take pictures when she realized that most people wouldn't do that to their clients.

 _But you're Cinder_ Iko's voice said in her head. _Your like a modern day Cinderella: evil step family, job to provide for them, and your little mice friends are your clients._ It made her smile.

A chime brought her back to reality. A boy, wearing a grey hoodie walked into her shop, cinder pulled at her glove making sure it covered her prosthetic hand. "Hello, how can I help you."

"Um, are you Cinder Lihn?"

"I am." The boy extended his hand. "I'm Kai, they say you can fix anything" she shook his hand and then folded her arms, leaning on the counter allowing her to see the boys face better.

He had deep brown eyes, black hair and Asian skin tone. He looked vaguely familiar. "What can I fix for you?" The boy's cheeks colored. "Um.."

He held up a small white and blue teksta dog, one that made her flash back to the early 2000s. She blinked. "You need me fix a toy dog?"

"It was the toy my mom got me on the first day of second grade." Cinder shrugged, spearing the boy farther embarrassment, or painful memories. "I'll try; can I get a number to call when I have it fixed." Kai nodded and Cinder slid a note pad towards him. On it he wrote his phone number, name and want he'd given her to fix.

Cinder looked thrilled, "I can't believe you actually knew to do that, usually I have to tell a customer to write all three. Kia gave her a half smile, "It's common sense. Thanks Cinder" he handed her the note pad and left, giver her a dazzling smile over his shoulder. She found herself smiling back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Winter sat in the car, waiting for Jacin. He was never this late. She wondered if one of the students had gotten badly hurt. She hoped not. When he came out he was helping a short girl with long blonde hair. Winter smiled, "Hi Jacin, who's this." The girl looked familiar. Winter was sure she'd seen her before.

"This is Cress, Sibyl's charge." Oh that explain why she look familiar. She'd seen glimpses of her when her step-mother took her to Sibyl's. "Hello Cress. It's wonderful to meet you." Cress gave her a shy smile.

"I hope you don't mind if we take her home, she missed the bus because I insisted that I her over." Winter frown the girl did seem to in pain. "Are you alright?"

Cress nodded but Jacin said "She did something to spring her ankle and mess up her back. I don't think it's broken, but it's definitely not already." Cress looked at Jacin. "I didn't realize you were a professional doctor Mr. Clay."

"Oh he wants to be!" Winter said quickly. "He's working here to save up money while practically the stuff he learned the first two years of college." Cress shied away again. "Oh, um good for you."

Jacin waved it away. "Get in the car."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Émilie was sprawled on her stomach, waiting for Scarlet to get home. She had something big to tell her. Her redheaded roommate had barely taken a step in before she'd started. "Scarling, guess what happen today? Sophia was going on about-"

Scarlet cut her off, groaning. "You still talk to her?"

Sophia and Émilie used to be roommates. When Sophia had deicide to stop helping pay rent Émilie moved in to the Benoit's house. In exchange she helps run the Benoit Bistro. But both Scarlet and Émilie thought the blonde had gotten the better half. Housing that included breakfast and dinner, and a job that paid every 4 months. It wasn't the monthly paychecks that Strom and Scarlet got but it was still a pretty good deal.

"Just listen." Scarlet rolled her eyes as she said, in a horrible imitation of her friend. "Just cut to the chase Ém."

"There's a hot new boy at school. He has the greenest eyes. He tall, really muscular, lots of scars, he almost looks like a slightly less muscular, middle eastern version of Strom. Only with green eyes."

Scarlet began to undo her braid, her choice style for it when she was working. "Sounds fascinating." When she was done all of her curly hair was spilling over her shoulders. she pushed it back and grabbed some PJs'. Émilie sighted as her friend left for a shower

Scarlet was hard to work with sometimes. Especially if it involved dating. Which drove Émilie crazy, since Scarlet no problem with light friendly flirting. But she 'never had the time' and 'and wasn't interested in dating'. Émilie pulled out her phone.

"Peony, matchmaking emergency."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Iko sat with Peony and Émilie, the former having begged her to come. She and Émilie were getting along pretty well when Peony pulled out a notebook. "Émilie I'm sure you have a ship you need help with but so do I."

she showed the other two three sticky notes slash taps in her notebook. One read Kaixme/cinder Ms. Cressx Thorne Dr. JacinxWinter

The older girls looked at each other. both were thing the sme thing. _And people say I'm ship carzy_

 ** _I KNOW IT'S CRAPPY I'M SORRY I NED TO GET THE BCKSTORY OUT BEFORE I CAN START THE PLOT. FINGERS CROS I CAN WRITE A DECENT CHAPTER SOON. THE PLOT IS REALLY ABOUT TO STAT I PORMISE_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'VE GOTTEN TO THE PART WERE THE PLOT STARTS TO GET COMPLLICATED SO IT TAKES A BIT LONGER TO WRITE! PLUS I'M IN MY SCHOOL PLAY AND I JUST GOT MY PART, WHICH HAPPENDS TO BE SECOND LEAD, SO THAT MEANS I HAVE LESS WRITING TIME. I MIGHT BE ABSENT UNTILL MAY. I AM SO SORRY! THAN YOU FO UNERSTANDING!**


End file.
